This application is a request for partial funding to support travel grants for attendees to attend the annual Professional Development Seminar (PDS) organized by Women in Nephrology (WIN). The PDS 2010 will be held on November 16 and 17, 2010 at the Convention Center in Denver, Colorado during the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) Renal Week, and encourages attendance from both men and women. The main objectives of the PDS are a) to identify key areas of interests in nephrology-related research, available funding opportunities, and basic skills required for a successful career in academic medicine, b) to define specific characteristics required for effective leadership, as well as gain a general understanding of operations and financial management at the core of an academic/medical practice, and c) to understand and develop strategies needed to overcome obstacles to accomplishing career goals. The PDS is tailored to meet the needs of fellows and junior faculty (defined as attendees) wishing to pursue clinical and/or basic science research careers in the field of Nephrology and those entering private practice. The program has been expanded to include a track for Training Program Directors, which will serve to provide these individuals with tools to enhance their performance as well as to become better mentors to fellows and other junior faculty. PDS 2010 is now a 1 1/2 day program, and divided into 4 parallel tracks: Early Career Basic and Clinical Scientist, Training Program Director (TPD), Mid-Career, and Private Practice and Industry. In addition to the TPD track, new topics for PDS 2010 include "Revitalizing Your Career," "Contracts and Negotiations," "Facing Career Challenges," "Toxic Environment: How to Recognize it and Negotiate it?" "What's the next step?" and "Funding in Mid-Career." The PDS program is of high relevance to the mission of the NIDDK, in terms of its aim to support the career development of clinicians and scientists in the field of Nephrology, and serves as a forum to begin the process of networking by bringing together accomplished clinical and basic science researchers and mentors in the field of Nephrology with attendees early in their careers. It also addresses current and cutting edge topics on career development in research and education. PDS 2010 will continue to have core sessions on funding opportunities and initiatives, which considering the new emphasis on early stage investigators, is always well-attended, and appreciated by the attendees. In sum, this program is an excellent source of information on how to succeed in a variety of settings, a goal of primary importance to WIN, the ASN, and the NIDDK. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The American Society of Nephrology Professional Development Seminar (PDS) organized by Women In Nephrology (WIN) is an excellent educational forum. This course, open to women and men, is organized into four parallel tracks. The first track has workshops that are specifically targeted to those early in their nephrology and nephrology research-related careers, and therefore appeals to both physicians and scientists. The second track targets those at the mid-career stage and contains workshops that address leadership and administrative roles. The third track is new and is specifically designed for Training Program Directors, who we felt needed more support and guidance. The fourth track is for participants interested in private practice and industry. These simultaneous tracks will interest a variety of participants and likely lead to more interest in this program and participation in this program. The core workshops remain unchanged and focus on basic skills, such as writing grants and articles, negotiations, and promotions. This proposal will detail the program agenda and the expert panel of invited faculty members with an emphasis on the special niche that this program fills as a resource for career development.